1. Field
The present application relates to athletic headwear. More specifically, the present application is directed to a protective athletic headwear with an open top and a method of manufacturing the protective athletic headwear with an open.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Protective athletic (e.g., sports-related) headwear can include helmets, headgear and other types of protective athletic headwear, which provide a protective function (e.g., various levels of protection) against head injuries resulting from various impacts to the head associated with accidents and/or intentional acts of others. Protective athletic headwear can be used for various athletic-related activities ranging from sports activities (e.g., lacrosse) through to leisure activities (e.g., biking, running). The different activities can require different levels of protection and accordingly different headwear.
In many circumstances, head injuries can be prevented by using protective athletic headwear. While athletic-related head injuries can be very serious and even life threatening, some people (e.g., especially young people) may prefer not wear headwear for various reasons, including aesthetics, comfort, application/activity-specific fit, expense, etcetera. Other reasons may exist, such as protective athletic headwear is not required by particular sports leagues or bodies.
The foregoing and other reasons or factors can cause some people to go without protective athletic headwear and increase the potential for serious head injuries. Accordingly, protective athletic headwear should aim to not only to provide a protective function but should also aim to provide an inexpensive, yet aesthetic, comfortable and secure fit such that users would desire to wear the protective athletic headwear. While providing the protective function, existing protective athletic headwear frequently misses the mark and does not provide an aesthetic, comfortable and application-specific fit that is inexpensive, causing people to go without protective athletic headwear and increasing the potential for serious head injuries.
Fit and positioning of headwear are essential to effectiveness at reducing head injury. In this regard, stretchable athletic headwear offers the form-factor and the convenience of a precise fit and positioning for various head sizes. Stretchable athletic headwear can be made of a various fabrics, including manmade/synthetic materials, natural materials, or blended combinations thereof. Accordingly, stretchable athletic headwear can provide an inexpensive form-factor and esthetic quality, which can result in increased desirability. Desirability cannot be underestimated in people's desire or lack thereof for wearing protective athletic headwear.
However, the method of placing protective materials (protective function) into stretchable athletic headwear while maintaining its aesthetic quality have been problematic. On the one hand, hard layered plastics provide great protection but are too bulky and thus ruin the aesthetics, decreasing desirability and increasing the potential for serious head injuries. On the other hand, simple padding provides great esthetics but does not provide sufficient protection, decreasing the protective function and increasing the potential for serious head injuries. Furthermore, the manufacture of the stretchable athletic headwear that incorporates sufficient protective function has met with challenges.
It is therefore desirable to provide a combination of sufficient protective function and aesthetics such that people will more readily wear protective athletic headwear during their engagement in athletic activities and reduce the potential for serious injuries.